


"Who's Your Daddy?"

by suicidaltomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, because this was written when I thought Louis topped., top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidaltomlinson/pseuds/suicidaltomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis fuck after a show. And Louis likes to be called daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Who's Your Daddy?"

C’mon Daddy, harder.” Harry moaned.

Louis and Harry were going at it hard and rough. The had just finished a show and were winding down by having kinky hard and rough sex. Louis loved being called Daddy. He didn’t know what it was but it was something about Harry’s husky lush voice. It sent shivers down is spine whenever his boyfriend uttered those words.

“Harry,” Louis moaned, “say it again; who’s your Daddy?”

Louis’ thrusts were erratic and deep. Slapping skin, whimpers and harsh breathing could be heard from both boys in the small hotel room. The bed knocking against the wall in their ecstasy, Harry was on his hands and knees, his knuckles turning white from gripping on to the headboard, the smell of sex filling in the space of their room.

He looked beautiful, his curls were plastered against his forehead as a thin sheen of sweat covered is body. His lips were swollen making them a red colour.

“You’re my Daddy!” Harry moaned. “Fuck me faster Daddy, harder.” Harry continued. “Fuck me so I can’t walk properly; I wanna feel you for the rest of the week!”

Louis bit his lip at Harry’s words, “baby, if you keep talking like that, you’re gonna make Daddy cum.”

Harry moaned, he could feel the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. He bucked his hips and moved them in a figure of eight motion; wanting Louis to go as deep as he could.

Louis’ thrusts became sloppy as he met his high. Harry’s pleas of “fuck,” 

“Daddy harder, faster.” And his mantra of “uh, uh, uh’s.” Harry could feel Louis’ body becoming jittery as he chased his orgasm.

“Cum for me Daddy, fill me up with your hot load Daddy.”

Louis’ eyes squeezed shut as his mouth fell open in a silent scream. As he released his load he gasped Harry’s name. Louis kept his thrusts up and wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist, grabbing hold of his boyfriends hard leaking dick and pumping hard. Harry’s body started to writhe under Louis and his breathing became hard, he moaned “Daddy” and came over the sheets and Louis’ fists.

Louis pulled out of Harry’s abused hole and collapsed to the side of Harry. Harry’s arms fell from underneath him and he hit the bed with a soft thud making a small moan of protest when his cum came in contact with his burning stomach.

Both boys laid there as their breathing went back to normal. Their skin was still sticky with sweat, their hair sticking to their foreheads. Harry turned his head and came face to face with a pair of tired laced eyes.

Louis smiled lazily at Harry and Harry reciprocated. Louis leaned in and kissed Harry’s lips.

“I love you.” Louis whispered.

“I love you too… Daddy.” Harry smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading; comment, bookmark and kudos. 
> 
> I'm suicidaltomlinson on tumblr, come say hi! : )


End file.
